


Patronize/屈尊俯就 (一发完）

by Alerxia



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: ·非典型爱情故事，全员皆恶人，关键词：谎言，背叛与上瘾·发挥成分很大，尽力还原Ransom的个性（比较失败），Charles胡编更多，所以orz随便看吧，OOC，有剧透·都是渣少爷于是安排另一篇渣攻系列二里的A4出来舞了一下，咳……
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey
Kudos: 52





	Patronize/屈尊俯就 (一发完）

1

群星初现，海水蔚蓝，夜幕即将笼罩西海岸最著名的罪恶都市拉斯维加斯，一艘载满当红超模、明星和二代富豪的私人游轮刚刚从港口起锚。

游轮上气氛正high，炫光灯的疯狂闪烁下，俊男靓女，细腰长腿随处可见，个个手持香槟，欢声笑语，仿佛“美国丽人”的选秀现场。

时近午夜，游轮主人Jackson醉醺醺的声音透过麦克风分外热情洋溢，“压轴大戏还没到，今晚是我的密友Ransom Drysdale少爷二十五岁的生日……”

欢呼声响彻舱顶，众人举杯大喊生日快乐。

Jackson起劲地带头唱起生日快乐歌，‘Happy birthday to you’的音调在整个甲板起了又落，他大着舌头在扩音器里喊，“……Ransom？Ransom？今天的男主角，你要说两句吗？”

满游轮翘首以待，半晌之后，麦克风突兀响起两下被敲击的刺耳声音，惹得不少人捂起耳朵。

好像是弄懂了这玩意怎么使用，一个年轻性感的声音随后切了进来：“谢谢大家赏光我的生日聚会……嗝，请确保放纵自己玩乐。”

满堂哄笑。

“还有，”他继续道，两手在控制台前挥舞，“我刚刚看到两伙人在三层的休息室偷吸大麻，我想对你们说——滚回你们的加拿大去。”

站在一旁本来笑容满面的Jackson脸色一垮，连狂欢的人群都出现短暂的静默。

Ransom放肆发出一串“哈哈哈”地大笑，回身将手里的转筒打开，机关开启，烟花砰砰在空中炸开，释放出惊心动魄的短暂美景，甲板上的人群被吸引过去，很快朝天空大力欢呼起来，将刚才小小的不愉快抛在脑后。

任务完成，Ransom扔下耳机，长腿一迈，瞥了游轮主人一眼，头也不回地从驾驶舱离开，丢下一句：

“以后再有这种‘惊喜’别再叫我，我最讨厌游艇派对。”

Jackson无奈地看着他挺拔的背影远去，嘴里嘟囔了句：“Spoiled bastard”。

Jackson的评价并非有失公允，Ransom Drysdale确是东海岸被宠坏的豪门贵子无疑，这位含着金汤匙出生的大少爷前半生顺风顺水，家里对他有求必应，从小就是三个保姆事无巨细地轮番照料，家人的宠爱几乎到了溺爱的地步，就连Thrombey老爷子也常把年幼的他抱到膝盖上，亲自教他下围棋，成年后，市中心地段的顶配公寓，跑车，各类高级社交场所和俱乐部会员的花费自然也由家里买单，可惜这种无条件宠爱既没培养出他的半分出息，也没能换来Ransom对家庭的一丝尊重。

出现在大厅Ransom像磁石一样吸引着所有人的目光，他随手将五万块的羊毛大衣和印花羊绒围巾丢给亦步亦趋的跟班，拨开人群往二楼的舞厅走，一路上不断有各色人群对他热情招呼、笑脸相迎，大部分人Ransom根本不认得，这些虚伪做作的脸他懒得花时间记住。

舞厅正上演着另一番群魔乱舞，他在一片喧闹中坐到卡座的真皮沙发上，一个兔女郎立即心灵神会地猫着身子来为他点雪茄，他翻着白眼推开了，同时凑过来的还有几个狐朋狗友，Ransom少爷总是能轻而易举成为人群的焦点，哪怕他像跟自己有仇一样极力败坏名声。他清楚这些追捧和赞美不因为他盘靓条顺的出众外貌，不因为他有什么了不得的才华，而是因为他是Harlan Thrombey，世界一流大师作家的的长孙，仅此而已。

“我刚刚认识了一个妞，”一个二世祖朋友——一位州议员的小儿子正眉飞色舞地给他们讲述，“棕色皮肤深色头发，她让我摸了她的大腿，晚上还约我去她房间……”

另一人兴奋回道，“操，是不是那个长腿模特？她内衣是什么颜色，你看到了吗？……”

Ransom嚼着饼干，搓了搓手指，眼里尽是百无聊赖，他们永远对这些肤浅乏味的话题热情不减，不是哪个新来的妞干起来更带劲，就是哪个Pub的赌盘用起来更顺手，他们任凭光鲜的生活充斥着这些无趣下流的内容，对毫无营养的爱好盲目跟风，又对一切正经事业表现得满不在乎、嗤之以鼻——这一切仅仅因为他们不必像芸芸众生一样为了微末利益疲走奔命，毕竟像Ransom这样的人，动一动手指可能就要花掉寻常人奋斗一年的薪资。

扯掉所有遮羞布，即可见到现实的本质多么世俗而空洞。就像华丽衣裙下藏着的干枯老朽的身体。

而创造出这一切的人类，自然都是无聊透顶的蠢货，连上流社会也不例外。

最典型的当属他的家庭，看似亲密的一家人各怀鬼胎——高傲的母亲，憋屈的父亲，吸血鬼婶婶和神经质表妹，更不用说一事无成的舅舅一家，全仰赖外公的作品支撑，他们总骂自己是游手好闲的二世祖、害群之马，可他们加起来都不如他一根头发丝。

当他们把话题转移到明天的“余兴节目”，Ransom终于受够了，打算出去透口气。

一边的侍者看他站起来，以为他有什么要吩咐，连忙结结巴巴道：“Thrombey少爷，呃不，Drysdale少爷，要……来点生蚝吗？”

“不。”Ransom戏剧性十足地对他说，看他穿着不合身的服务生燕尾服瑟缩地站着，稚嫩的拉丁美裔的脸写满对美国梦的恐惧和向往，他几乎生出一丝同情。几乎。

对这个男孩来说，生活是个尽力攀爬的高山， **可于他而言，生活只是个游戏。** 他深知其中的荒唐，所以愈发高傲轻慢，对现实屈尊俯就。

“你也感到无聊，对吗？”一个高个黑发、深色皮肤的女孩靠过来，端着一杯色泽艳丽的鸡尾酒，挂着似乎能洞察他心理的高深笑容。

Ransom侧身看向她，眉毛挑起。

“我也是，这里实在闷坏了。”她抿了一口，姿态无比优雅，像排练了无数遍那样，“你想换个地方呆着么？”

她靠近几步，带了美瞳的眼睛缓慢眨动，紧盯着他，给人一种含情脉脉的感觉。

Ransom突然地笑出声，将她酒杯推远，“小姐……也许你用了点从情夫正房老婆那里偷来的高级香水，但说实在的……”他作势捏紧鼻子，“你遮不住的狐臭味道还是让我作呕。”

深色皮肤的女孩表情瞬间僵硬，下一秒作势就要把整杯酒泼上来，但因为刚才已经做好“准备”，Ransom动作迅速地躲过了这一劫。

看着她踩着高跟鞋、扭腰离开的背影，Ransom冷冷一笑，走进一旁的卫生间。

令Ransom没想到的是，当他推门进来，里面的景象却让他微微一怔。

洗手台上的暖色灯光倾洒，将那位懒懒坐在上面的青年的棕色短发染成暧昧的琥珀色，他仰着脖子，修长优美的脖颈线条大方地袒露，青年睫毛颤抖，双眼微眯，颧骨布满引人遐想的潮红。一根细长的香烟衔在红润水光的嘴唇中央，他的衬衫还留着最下面两颗扣子，结实的大腿微颤。褪到一半的裤子紧紧包裹着他纤细的小腿。

那么一秒钟内，Ransom似乎听到什么倒塌崩裂的声音。

青年注意到他这个入侵者，他坐直身体，缓缓吐出一口烟圈，舌尖探出来，不紧不慢地描摹了一遍自己的唇。

“介意把门关上吗？我这里……有点忙。”他懒懒地开口，嗓音低迷散漫，顺势挺了下胯，他两腿间的女人听到声音想抬头看他，被他一把摁了回去，哄道，“专心。”

Ransom咬了咬后槽牙，两侧咬肌鼓起，他试图勾起一个游刃有余的微笑，但未能成功，因为对方那双微微弯起的绿眼睛，它们一眨不眨地盯着他，含着他解读不了的笑意。

……明明眼前这个人具备一切让他厌恶的做派，廉价的衬衫，抽烟，恶心的甜香味让他闻出里面的大麻，在卫生间和人乱搞，连门都懒得锁上……但他就是移不开目光。

Ransom后退两步，握上门把手，转身之前，青年对他勾唇一笑，嘴型似乎在说“谢谢”，神色却带着漫不经心的放荡。

他走出去，用力关上洗手间的门，闭上眼睛，清晰感到裤裆里的热意。

刚才那个男人的勾魂模样依然清晰地停留在视网膜上，烧灼着他的神经。他并非没有见识，经过的美人没有一千也有八百，虽然他们大多无聊物欲，但一副皮囊而已，再惊人的美人也只是廉价的、待价而沽的商品。

Ransom回来的时候一帮狐朋狗友正在兴致勃勃地打牌，他一屁股坐在沙发上，从兔女郎手里夺过雪茄点燃，狠狠吸了一口，试图熄灭那股无名的火气，

Jackson被他的烟呛到鼻子，丢给他一盒上好的口嚼烟草，Ransom瞪他一眼，脱口而出，嚼这个不如去吃屎。

“Drysdale少爷今天怎么那么大火气？”一个油腻腻的声音从后方钻到他耳朵里，从香粉味他就闻得出来人是圈里有名的皮条客Andrew，“生日嘛，开心点，正好有贵客，这是两位Blackwood家的小姐。”

Andrew殷勤地介绍说这对不幸的姐妹刚刚继承了早逝老爸的遗产，才入圈不久，‘踩着亲爹的骨灰缸踏进了上流社会的门槛’，Ransom借着脾气暗想，半心半意回头看她们一眼，这样的人他见多了，拿着过世父母或丈夫的不义之财的遗产到处挥霍捐赠，为自己提高社会声望的“名媛”。

然而这一眼让他看到了跟在两姐妹身后的男人。Ransom不由自主地瞳孔放大。

是他，之前在卫生间的遇到的青年此刻正挽着妹妹的手臂——Ransom把视线移到另一个女人身上，他认出她的毛衣——看妹妹紧紧抓着青年手臂的表情和动作，大概不知道十分钟之前自己的姐姐还在卫生间和男伴苟且。

Ransom几乎不听自己使唤地站起来，直接越过姐妹花来到男人旁边，把Andrew都吓了一跳。

高大的身形具有十足的压迫力，Charles丝毫没有窘迫地望着眼前的男人，主动伸出手，神色不见刚才带着一抹媚色的疏离，反而透着与生俱来的亲和与甜蜜，令人难以抗拒。

“你是Drysdale先生？我叫Charles Blackwood，初次见面，幸会。”

Ransom眼底含笑，用力握住他的手，一直没有放开。

2

Charles是个什么样的人呢？

Ransom坐在宽大的办公室，用银匙慢悠悠搅着骨瓷杯里的咖啡，香气氤氲，只有空运过来的新鲜巴西咖啡豆的味道才会如此醇正而不酸涩。

他盯着Charles认真工作的背影，细细抿了一口，思索这个问题。

没花费多长时间就让人脉资源雄厚的Ransom发现了他工作的公司，用上点家族资源他便混了进去，甚至被长袖善舞的HR分配到一间临近Charles格子间、有单向玻璃墙的办公室。

得天独厚的地理条件让他可以每天欣赏着Charles的一切——裹着紧身西装裤动来动去的腰臀和长腿，他在座位上走神空茫的可爱表情，和他在午休时嘴唇撅起打盹的样子。

作为平凡的白领，Charles似乎与他在游艇上见到的判若两人，这一点让Ransom觉得这个漂亮男人格外有趣，燃起了他的征服欲，尤其他无法忽视每次看到他撅着屁股弯腰找东西时那束顺着脊柱传上来的战栗。

最开始，他订了九十九朵玫瑰花，叫后勤送来给他，当带着露水的娇艳玫瑰出现在Charles桌上时，邻座的女同事窃窃私语，无一不投来艳羡的眼神，Ransom得意洋洋地等着看Charles或惊喜或疑惑的反应，谁知，送文件回来的Charles对着花束只是撇了撇嘴，转身将它们扔进了垃圾桶，连里面夹着的、他贴心准备的卡片都没多看一眼。

Ransom怒不可遏，立即网购了一大批性玩具，统统寄到公司。

几天后，不明所以的Charles抱着大堆包裹回到座位，用美工刀小心翼翼拆开一个包装精致的纸箱，里面的塑料泡沫像雪花一样弹出来，他仔细拿起中央的粉色小玩意看了看，当他看清那是一枚跳弹后，立刻像烫手山芋一样扔了进去，脸涨得通红，并四处东张西望，把其他的箱子统统踢到座位下，生怕被人发现。

此情此景，令恶趣味得到巨大满足的Ransom在扶手椅上捂着嘴嘿嘿直笑。

不出他所料的，当晚Ransom在公司的垃圾桶找到了所有他精心选购的玩具。

垃圾桶倒在一边，他用脚尖翻着倾倒出来的垃圾，交叉双臂摇头叹息，心里琢磨要怎么进一步惩罚他才好。

他竟敢把自己所有的礼物都扔进回收站……慢着，不是所有，Ransom蹲下，目光一扫，发现里面竟少了一个盒子。Ransom掏出手机查了查，少了的是一根镶嵌水晶的巨大假阳具。

难道他是个爱玩的大屌爱好者……？不然为什么只留下那个？Ransom气闷地想，狠狠踢了地上五颜六色的盒子一脚。

但这猜测并不十分有力，Ransom很快发现，那根假JB还是所有“礼物”里最贵的。大少爷摸摸下巴，很快露出一个了然的笑容。

接下来一段时间，Charles的日子越发艰难起来，每天他都会至少收到一个骚扰性质的包裹，里面是各种各样的sex toy，他本可以立刻扔掉，但偏偏带着狰狞凸起的黑色假阴茎头部镶着宝石，设计精巧的乳夹是稀有金属，他思来想去，终归还是舍不得，偷偷将这些价值不菲的礼物带回家藏了起来。

这种无意识的“顺从”给了背后操手Ransom一种极大的满足感，而一旦得逞，规则摸清，游戏就像轮廓完整的拼图那样简单了。

名贵的情趣内衣和鞋子是下一步，层出不穷的丁字裤、束缚带，真丝裙和长筒袜飞到了Charles桌上，然后到了他衣柜底层，他看着贪财的小婊子对着寄来的礼物左右为难，却怎么也不愿意扔掉通常只会出现在奢侈品橱窗中的它们。

Charles甚至开始收到一封接一封的匿名邮件：“你穿着它们一定很漂亮，亲爱的Charles。”“我想对着你套着丝袜的长腿打飞机。”

享用着咖啡的Ransom握着手机打下一行又一行字，简直有种成瘾般的快感，而点击发送后，好整以暇地观赏对面的Charles查收邮件后就立即惊醒、迅速将手机反扣在桌面上的惊慌失措的表情，更为此举增加了无尽快意。

是谁在骚扰我呢，Charles想，环顾四周，那双野兽一样的眸子也许就近在咫尺。

他几乎能听到他的浓重的鼻息。

早间新闻在高清巨幕电视上播放，Ransom坐在自家落地窗旁的餐桌边吃着他高纤维低糖的早餐，手机屏幕上是熟悉的邮件发送人，令他乐此不疲的小游戏又开始了，他选了一张他前几天为Charles挑选的“礼服”照片作为附件，随手写上：“为我，穿着它来工作，好吗？”

Ransom发誓他只是想干过点嘴瘾，直到下午他才去公司，一踏进办公室，眼前景象让他愣在当场。

……Charles正坐在自己临时办公室宽大的书桌上，两腿大方叉开，脚尖着地，他全身只穿着Ransom阔绰出手买下的性感内衣、吊带袜和高跟鞋，鞋尖的钻石还闪闪发亮。

看到他进来，Charles的视线转过来，不自觉的向内缩了缩腿，和肩膀。

Ransom那一瞬的心情十分复杂，身份暴露的震惊有，被Charles造型所惊艳也有，甚至还有一丝得意，他的眼光果然不错，这套内衣多么适合这个面前闷骚的、主动送上门的小婊子。

但他只是不动声色地背着手锁上办公室的门，故意压稳了步子走到这个他调戏了月余的男人面前，居高临下地俯视他，几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖挑衅，“你在这做什么呢，Blackwood先生？”

Charles羞涩地低头，不敢看他，“你，说呢……给了我那么多东西……”

他的聪明超过了Ransom的预料，他早就不知不觉查清了始作俑者，然后，就按照他的要求乖乖照办——他究竟在想什么，今天又在这等了多久？

“你怎么知道是我？”Ransom强行抬起他的下巴。

Charles没有说话，用那双能把人吸进去的绿眼睛看他。

“如果不是我呢？你就穿成这样出现在陌生人的办公室，嗯？”

一想到他不在的时候，只要有人推开这扇薄薄的门就会看到近乎全裸的他，Ransom忽然一阵怒火中烧，他究竟是聪明还是傻？就一点保护自己的意识都没有？

他紧紧掐着他的下巴：“你在这换的衣服吗？还是就穿在外套下面，和那么多人一起挤地铁和电梯？”

“我在卫生间换的，Drysdale少爷……”Charles小心翼翼回道，似乎万分委屈，“你不高兴么？”

这股火汇聚起来，疯狂向他下腹冲去。

“叫我Ransom。”

Charles委屈巴巴地点头，Ransom忽然恶狠狠的一把掐住他的腰，发疯一般地吻他，啃咬嘴唇和舌尖，吸他狡猾的舌头，Charles的舌头像蛇那么灵活，可舌尖却在微微颤抖，微微动一下，就把Ransom心中的燥火全勾了起来，全身如同过电，头皮到脚尖都在发麻。

“我操……”Ransom骂道，双手往下使劲掐他的柔软弹性的臀肉，他高高拉起上面的一指粗连着颈环的背带，再任凭其弹回去，拍打发出啪——地一声，听来比什么都要催情。

“呜……疼……”

Ransom劣根性重，下手向来没个轻重缓急，他两手大力分开Charles的膝盖，把自己挤进去，啃他的锁骨和脖子。

Charles的手放在他宽厚的肩膀上，低低叫道：“有摄像头……”

Ransom回头，看到那个亮着红灯的探头，骂了句Shit，他不可能停下了，唯一的解决之计就是把他拖进走廊尽头的卫生间，按到洗手台和马桶上尽情驰骋，但这就意味着他要带着全身几乎一丝不挂的Charles，走过一整层的办公室，接收任何可能透过来的不怀好意的下流眼神……

Charles拉回他的脑袋，难耐地低喘，像出生不久的小猫一样哼哼：“……你不想被人看到你在操我吗？”

Ransom眯了眯眼，Charles牵着Ransom的手慢慢伸进自己两腿间，他完全勃起的性器被一条薄薄的布料兜着，他拉着他的手挪到自己会阴，逐渐向后，Ransom觉得指尖触到一片滑腻，在某个凹陷处堆积，粘腻的液体不少，似乎还在缓缓流出，慢慢打湿了他一整片手掌。

Ransom只想狠狠咒骂这个勾人的妖精，死盯着他幽深的绿色眼睛，忍不住并拢食指和中指，摸索寻着凹陷所在，一鼓作气地插了进去，小洞毫无阻力地将他吞进了肠道深处，讨好般一下下吸着他的手指。

Ransom忍不住将手稍稍抽出，又狠狠捅了回去，只想把那高热紧致的肠道捅开，他究竟给自己做了多少准备？手指来回捅了几下仍意犹未尽，他又骂了句，“操，你这个……”

Charles这时候眨了眨眼，忽然推开他，跳下桌子，一把扯开腰带拽下他的熨烫精致的裤子，从内裤里掏出他早就蓄势待发、滚烫坚硬的玩意，跪下来含住了他的双球。

Ransom深吸一口气，没想到今天的性爱会以这样的火辣而色情的方式开端，只能便宜监视器前的大叔了。他知道自己早晚有一天会开始和Charles毫无底线地鬼混，但未曾料到就是今天，就是现在。

Charles像贪肉腥的小猫从囊袋往上舔，从硕大根部到渗出前液的顶端，他舔的非常急切，吸吮时格外用力，等到舔过瘾了就张口含了进去，不等Ransom放在他脑后的手用力，就迫不及待地摆动脑袋让肉棒操自己的喉咙，嘴里阵阵低吟。

……婊子，Ransom收紧臀肌断定，他绝对是个货真价实的婊子。

磨人的口交持续了十来分钟，Charles终于将那根依旧硬挺的肉棒依依不舍地吐了出来，口水还粘成一条线挂在阴茎顶端，他揉着自己酸得不行的下巴，懊恼他怎么还不射。

Ransom忍无可忍地将他一把抱起来放到冰凉的桌面，扯下那根沾着不知什么液体的、已经湿透了的和带子没什么两样的内裤，扶着他的腰，掰开屁股，趁他还没反应过来之前就一鼓作气地顶进了后穴。

Charles唔了一声，像被噎到了一样，尽管之前已经不知做了多久、多充分的扩张，可Ransom真的把自己大家伙捅进来的时候，后面还是像被塞进了一根炙热的棒子，太大又太胀了，将肠道塞的没有一点缝隙，鬼知道那东西为什么像超级士兵的一样？

Ransom按着他少经风吹日晒所以格外白嫩细腻的大腿根，牢牢将他压在身下，硬挺的阴茎朝柔软湿热的后穴里疯狂冲刺，像要把他钉在桌上一样。

“Ransom，你慢点，慢一点……”

Ransom前额渗出汗珠，只顾大力摆动腰胯，一次次把阴茎完全埋进他身体深处，带着对他的十足惩罚意味高频率地全力猛撞，每次都只抽出一点点再用力插回去，敏感点被反复摩擦的快感让Charles毫无力道招架，腹肌不停抖动，肠肉反射性地缩紧。后背在桌面上反复磨蹭，他毫不怀疑上面已经沾满汗水。

“轻一点啊……混蛋……”

淫靡的水声混着Charles模糊的求饶在办公室里回荡，他先前灌进的润滑剂已经被打成了无数细沫，Charles觉得自己从里到外都湿透了，他硬挺的阴茎吐着前液在两人之间甩动，浑身都是不堪的味道和Ransom的气息，他开始后悔勾搭这个富家少爷了，如果就这样被火力全开地操下去，他知不知道一个废掉的屁股值不值他付的价码。

Ransom将他颤动的腿抬上自己肩膀，拇指揉了揉穴口试图将那里揉得更开，红肿的穴肉正勉力吞进他的阴茎，被撑到阵阵发白，但被紧窄湿润的甬道包裹的感觉实在太好，他根本无法控制，只顾忘情地按着他的大腿抽插，Ransom裤子只褪到膝盖，连蓝色的毛衣还齐齐整整穿在身上呢。

Charles不知什么时候已经射了，精液沾满了两人下腹，射精后还被不停侵犯的男人浑身绷紧，下腹颤抖不停，眼角似乎也挂了泪。

Ransom没那么好心，并不打算体贴他的心情，他把人一把掀过去，摆成后入姿势，站稳了捏紧人的腰，就用比刚才更凶猛的蛮横力道捅了进去，有意朝那处敏感的腺体顶弄，处于不应期的男人哭着连连摇头，根本无法承受这更加激烈的抽插和侵犯，但Ransom狠劲一旦上来，哪里还听得进半分求饶，只恨不得把人套在自己的阴茎上，让这漂亮男人不再离开。

Charles只觉得肠道深处被野蛮的力道一遍遍碾过，难以启齿的酸麻和痛胀几乎让他整个人瘫软下来，他被这份不管不顾的狂野顶撞吓到了，怀疑对方就想这样操死自己，本能的恐惧让他慌张地往前爬去，却在顽劣少爷响亮的咒骂声中被拖回原地大力操干，在极短的时间内Charles被强行送上第二轮高潮，他两眼一翻，只觉得白光一闪，再也没有力气支撑自己，但Ransom总算在最后关头，深插着他射了出来。

Ransom在自己临时的办公室，在尽职尽责运行着的摄像头下面，干了Charles一个下午，反正以后也没有来工作的必要了。他三次都深深射到Charles肠道深处，最后还逼他哆嗦着失了禁，脸上的泪痕也不知道干了几回，整个人被糟蹋的不成样子。

Ransom大发慈悲地把自己的大衣借给他穿，Charles歪歪扭扭提上裤子，走路姿势都很别扭，像合不拢腿的样子，脚跟打颤，看得Ransom忍不住得意，Charles走到门口，想去拉门，突然像想起了什么一样折返。

他小心地伸出手，抬起眼睛可怜地看Ransom。

Ransom愣了几秒钟，直到Charles捂着屁股，小心地说，“这次的礼物呢？”

Ransom眨眨眼，他见过索要嫖资的，但这样直接粗暴的还是第一次，随口道，“之前送了你多少东西，你知道那套维多利亚限量内衣有多贵吗？”

“知道啊。”Charles无辜地眨眼，“那些是你干我一次的价格，你今天干了好多次……”

Ransom知道自己是个视名声如粪土、出口成脏的人，但像Charles这位百无禁忌的，他也委实是第一次见。

Ransom身上没多少现钞，只好撸下自己的手表给了他，眼看他欢天喜地，眼里发射出光彩，他心又痒痒起来，虽然他刚刚干了这人个酣畅淋漓，此刻却觉得他不仅漂亮的要命，还有种别样的单纯可爱。

Ransom意识到自己的脑子大概烧坏了，但还是忍不住扯下便利笺把自己的地址写上丢进了他怀里。

反正他最不缺的就是钱，Ransom想。

3

接下来一段日子Ransom过得如坠云雾。

他十五岁就被高年级学姐勾引上床，破处，任何方式、地点的性爱对他来说都不算新鲜，可那位眼神纯洁身体诱惑的Charles敲开他独栋公寓门的那一刻开始，他又像着了魔一样陷入其中。

他不知道怎么形容自己和Charles的关系，甚至不知道怎么形容Charles这个人，他既神秘又乖巧，既高贵又世俗，是个他解不开的谜团，一个有致命引力的漩涡，Ransom不愿承认，可事实是成年多年后因为这个漂亮的蜜色肌肤的男人，他再次陷入了初恋般的狂热。

他曾经是个闲不住的浪子，但自从有了Charles的陪伴，Ransom情愿把时间都花在家里，其他的事情都索然无味起来，连那些俱乐部他也再懒得去报道。

从Charles来的第一夜开始，他们像约好了一样不分白天黑夜地在公寓的每个角落做爱，肢体交缠，大汗淋漓，那感觉一次比一次好，他们的身体像是天生契合，丝毫不逊于相识数年的恋人或对彼此身体默契至深的舞蹈伴侣，他们不知疲倦的尝试各种姿势，直到沙发床垫乃至餐桌接连报废，没人在意。一开始他觉得Charles不算很有技巧，但他就是难以自抑地迷恋此道，后来他想到也许这就是这个婊子的“技巧”所在，他浑身上下的每一个零件都如此勾人，他最喜欢Charles高潮时分大腿无力颤动、红唇微微张开的样子。

虽然过着分不清日期、黑白颠倒的生活，Charles却从未忘记索要他的报酬，就算被Ransom摁着头发压进被子，屁股翘着接受男人的大力冲撞也不忘嘴里断断续续地要求他支付上一轮的嫖资，不然就不乖地往旁边爬，卯足了劲不让Ransom干得痛快，气得Ransom总想拿鞭子狠狠抽他屁股。

Charles的手机一直乖巧犹若本人，倒是有不少骚扰Ransom的，品酒会的经理毕恭毕敬地说Drysdale少爷我们又上了几支新品，有红樱桃口味，橡木和……Ransom嗯嗯几声，手里摸着Charles吞吐自己阴茎的后脑勺，后面的话完全没听进去；马术俱乐部的老板殷勤道，您还不来吗，您的小马都想你了，他敷衍地挂了电话，继续把脱力倒在浴缸里的Charles抱起来，靠在浴室墙上操。

“你是不是撒旦专门派来榨干我的，嗯？”

没日没夜的做爱也会累，某天深夜Ransom盯着天花板发呆，而Charles窝在他怀里浅眠，这种时候的Charles会让Ransom想起童年养过的小兔子，都那么乖和安静。

“Ransom……我听说意大利很漂亮……”他半梦半醒，把脑袋埋在Ransom脖子上，舔他鼓起的青筋和跳动的血管，细声说。

Ransom低头看他，唾液吞咽，半晌道，“你说的对……我也很久没度假了。”

第二天他们就坐上豪华游轮驶向欧洲，在船上荒唐一个月后，游轮终于在意大利靠岸，他们一路从罗马，梵蒂冈，佛罗伦萨，在希腊的圣托里尼岛看爱琴海的浪潮，Ransom并不在乎一笔笔的账单具体数额是多少，总之会有人为他付钱；继续辗转到苏黎世，在阿尔卑斯山间的露天温泉看星空，他们用做爱消磨旅途的时间，几乎每天都做两三次，常在床上待到中午，最后来到贝桑松，巴黎，当然还有巴黎，怎么能没有？

巴黎是世上所有浪漫的应许之地，两人似乎也深深为这种慵懒气氛感染，他们手牵手走过开满鲜花的石子路，在飘荡着手风琴声中的午后咖啡馆露台上亲吻，在公共汽车最后一排座椅上耳鬓厮磨，还有在塞纳河的码头上扶着栏杆站着做爱，Ransom用大衣裹着两人相连的下身，阴茎在他故意翘高的屁股里来回击打，他爽的有点找不到北，完事之后两人气喘吁吁，Ransom得意又恶劣地喘着笑，喷薄的热气吐在Charles耳侧：

“亲爱的，你和妓女没什么两样。”

Charles羞得满面通红，就为这句话气得用肉穴紧紧夹了Ransom还未退出的阴茎一下，Ransom咬紧牙抽出软掉的东西，狠狠掐了一下他的臀肉。

没有巴黎人为他们侧目。

两人住在有独立泳池的酒店，日光下棕榈树的影子投在水面上，另一头浮着闪烁的零碎光点，Ransom带着墨镜坐在光滑的大理石池边，一小口一小口地喝香槟，Charles在泳池里像小美人鱼一样上下扑腾，玩够了他便游过来，不由分说地按着Ransom的胯部把他舔硬，然后湿淋淋地钻出水面，坐在他身上开始操自己，Ransom啧了一声就一边骂一边深深地干他。

晚上他们买了歌剧院头等vip包厢的票，舞台上的演员在大声咏叹“巴黎圣母院”经典剧目的台词，他们在黑暗里下流地、用同归于尽一般的架势接吻，以最丑陋但也最亲密的姿态紧紧结合。

演员们全情投入、情感激荡地对吉普赛打扮的女孩唱：

“…… **身为教士被憎恨！但以他灵魂的全部狂热去爱她，觉得只要博得她微微一笑，就是流血、剜心，抛弃名誉、灵魂得救、永恒不灭、今生和来世都值得……”**

Charles两腿分开翘在靠背座椅扶手，衬衫缚到手腕，腰几乎对折，膝盖顶着胸口，Ransom扳起他的大腿，自上而下的狠狠干着，腰胯高频大力地撞击臀肉，打得那里“啪啪”地变红，Charles咬着嘴唇，被欺负的不断收缩的后穴完全含住Ransom的命根，呻吟支离破碎。

**“恨不能身为国王、天才、皇帝、大天使、上帝，好作为更高贵的奴隶，匍匐在她的脚下……”**

Ransom狠狠操着Charles湿软的后穴，他内部早被操成了Ransom阴茎的形状，又用那种夹杂着挑衅的居高临下的眼神看Charles，嘴唇贴着他的耳畔，“你真是我见过最疯的婊子。”

每次他骂他婊子，Charles的嘴角都会耷拉下来，用力将他踢下去，接下来再怎么哄都不愿意再让他操一下。Ransom不得不弥补给他缠绵的吻，当然更重要的是第二天大方为他刷卡，买一切稀奇古怪又昂贵的吓人的东西，只为了哄他开心，只有这样这个婊子才不情不愿地重新撅起屁股。

为了避免反复扫兴，Ransom尽可能压抑自己，就算是兴奋地插在穴肉深处、血管突突直跳地射精他都能咬紧牙关，不把“婊子、妓女”一类的词说出口，但根深蒂固的坏习惯一时却也不那么好改。所以这次他又差点被Charles踢到了地上，可最后他还是成功扳回一局，精液抖动着撒了Charles一脸，几滴还挂着他睫毛上。

咏叹还在空旷的剧院久久回荡：

**“你如果还有心肝,就别拒绝我!啊!我爱你!我是一个可怜虫!你一旦说出这个名字,不幸的人儿,就仿佛你用牙齿咬烂我的整个心肌!怜悯怜悯吧!倘若你从地狱来,我就跟你回地狱去……”**

Ransom说不出这趟欧洲之行改变了他什么，兴许是单纯透支了他的另一层生命，但他隐隐觉得他找到了真正的自我。

**生命是一场游戏，也许它本该疯狂。**

租来的轿车行驶在山间公路上，车窗开着吹来暖洋洋的风，Ransom躺在Charles腿上眯瞪瞪地打盹，浑身惬意舒适，他早上刚刚和Charles来了发温存的晨间性爱，代价是他把最后一张支票给了他，接下来要花钱的话，只剩他的信用卡了。

他翻个身，懒懒问开车的Charles，“我们去哪，亲爱的？”

Charles简短回应：“机场。”

“我们下一站去哪？”

“我要回家了，回纽约。”

什么意思，Ransom打了个激灵坐起来，“你刚刚说什么？”

Charles勾唇一笑，用第一次和他见面的方式、他最喜欢的方式笑，“我说我要回家了——你的钱用光了，你不知道吗？”

Ransom睡觉的时候，Charles替他接了叔叔的电话，那边语气阴沉告诉他，因为吓人的流水账单，公司已经停止为他偿还信用卡，现在他还欠着银行上个月的巨额开销，卡是肯定刷不出来了。

“什么？”Ransom还迟迟没有反应过来。

车子很快开到了机场，Charles解开安全带利落地走下来，将车钥匙递给了来把租车收回的工作人员，Ransom迷糊地被赶下了车，几箱行李丢到他面前。

Charles自己只拎着一个精致的手提箱，他吻了吻Ransom的脸颊，似乎万般不舍，“我已经买好机票了，Ransom，我们有缘再见吧，如果你想再找我——我的邮箱地址你知道的。”

Charles头也不回地进了机场。Ransom还想上去抓他的手，却被轻巧甩开了。

他眨眼就像变了一个人，依然温柔可爱，小鸟依人，可很快很快就要消失了，小鸟只愿意呆在金丝笼里，他买不起金丝笼，小鸟就飞跑了。

在美国东海岸名声在外的Ransom大少爷就这样被情人孤零零丢在异国机场，只有一身衣服还算体面，说出去只怕让人笑掉大牙，他连回程的机票钱都掏不起，手机的电也只剩下三格。

Ransom回家的时候分外狼狈，倒真的像是丧家之犬，被外公拉进去狠狠训话一番，Ransom出来时还是嬉笑着，没觉得什么不对，哪里不好。他虽然恼火那个婊子在花光了他所有钱之后还将他抛弃，留他面对一屁股债，但露水情人的来与去，本身就是游戏人生不可或缺的一部分，犯不上为之心烦。

几天后他照旧开着他拉风的BMW去朋友家聚会，今晚做东的是曼哈顿金融公司的年轻总裁，商界新星，Ransom下车后还特地对着车窗理了理头发才去敲门。

“有一阵子没见你了，听说你带着情人在欧洲逍遥。”Steve闲适地坐在沙发上，冲他打趣。他还是那副模样，昨天的藤校商学院兼理工学院荣誉毕业生摇身一变，今日就成了华尔街呼风唤雨的新贵，永远打理精致的头发，熨烫到刚好的手工高定衬衫和与身份相宜的低奢腕表，精英气质呼之欲出。

“当然，及时行乐。”Ransom两手一摊，嘲讽着说。

几人热络地围上来和Steve寒暄恭维，恭喜他刚刚因为收购能源集团登上某某商业杂志的特刊封面，有人问怎么不见他伴侣和儿子们，Steve说已经很晚了，Bucky带着孩子们睡了。几人啧啧有声，连忙拍了番年轻有为、家庭美满的马屁。

Ransom在背后翻着白眼，他根本不屑Steve的成就，他就和自己“白手起家”的母亲，还有在比利佛山庄用着最优质资源建立自己的化妆品牌、就敢声称是self-made的卡戴珊姐妹没什么两样，Steve如今为人称道的成就完全是建立在家族几代积累起的雄厚资源上，当然还要加上他伴侣出身同样煊赫的商业帝国巴恩斯财团的影响力。

年少有为？吃屎。

拍马屁的记者和跟风的仰慕者如同过江之鲫，根本不愿面对只有资本可以生出资本的真相。

Steve漫不经心地泡着花茶，和Ransom有一搭没一搭地聊天：“把你扔在法国，是够狠的……不过，话说回来，你爱他吗？”

他边说边用木勺将密封罐里的茶叶盛出，精确称量调整配比，再倒进水壶煮开，花香气在屋里徐徐漾开。

Ransom道：“爱？噗……别开玩笑了……”他动了动鼻端，“你手里那是什么，能给我一杯吗？”

Steve真诚道：“抱歉，这是Bucky亲手调配给我的，恕不外送——冰箱里有冰牛奶。”

Ransom从鼻子里哼了一声，“什么亲手，Bucky自己种的种子、摘的茶叶吗？这应该是马来西亚哪个小童工‘亲手’的活计吧？”

Steve倒没生气，展示出一副我很大度的态度，端着精致的茶杯细细呷着，若有所思，他指根华丽的、明晃晃的婚戒惹得Ransom想呕吐，不过真正让他反胃的是Steve那永远自觉的高人一等的做派和从不屑于掩饰前者的态度。

“如果你想要，把他变成你的，越早越好。”Steve最后忠告道。

Ransom想了下“爱”这个词，发出一声响亮嗤笑，他确信自己不爱Charles，最多就是觉得他有点意思，很带劲，他那媲美好莱坞明星的小模样也可以满足他的虚荣心，他曾多次想把他带回家，但只是为了气气自己气焰嚣张的家人，看看父母马上心脏病发的精彩表情，如果真的病发那自然是最好不过，仅此而已。可Charles居然戏弄他、就那么把他一个人丢在异国他乡。

这就是他和Charles鬼混、还忘不了他的全部理由，没别的了，说服自己之后，他发动汽车，马达轰鸣着驶离。

别墅里的酒会散去，佣人开始清理打扫一楼。斯文绅士的Steve总裁走到二楼，推开自家卧室的门，脱下鞋子和外套爬上柔软的大床。

Bucky睡意惺忪地呢喃着，翻身朝向他，向他伸出双臂。

Steve没有如他所希望的那样拥抱他，而是将他的手按到了枕头上、按在Bucky的头顶，他俯下身叼起他的下唇，另一只手随手掀开被子，躺着的人睡袍衣襟散开，夜色下他两团形状完美的圆润乳房鼓起，乳头胀胀的，透着晶莹的光，因为出生没多久的小儿子，他还在哺乳期呢。

Steve握住一边软肉揉捏，Bucky睁开眼睛，“……Steve？”

他带着酒气贴上Bucky温暖的面颊：“是不是很好笑，那么多蠢货，为了他们自己都搞不明白的东西争先恐后。”

没过多久他的乳头就完全变硬，立在初冬冰冷的空气里，Bucky全身滚烫羞红，眼里含了泪，有些惊慌地看他。Steve宽慰地低笑，低头吮吸，将乳粒半含半吻进嘴里。

“……可宝贝，我爱你，永远最爱你。”他低声说。

4

Charles居然是个移民，Ransom震惊地看着他狐朋狗友为他搞来的资料，他甚至有冲到Charles家门前和他对质的冲动。

但他毫无立场这么做，Charles没有谈及过自己的出身，更没有拿这个去骗他，况且，他们早就结束了，金主和嫖客关系的解除往往十分迅速。

理智早就告诉他应该远离Charles这样的人，他下贱，低劣，满口谎言，演技满分，玩弄人心，还是个该死的移民……在Ransom的游戏人生中，不屑在意这样的人。

但Ransom就是忘不了他，他不承认爱Charles，却无法解释自己的思之若狂。

于是他找回了那家公司，想多看一眼他如今的现状，他的Charles，心心念念的漂亮男人，是否还会每天中午偷偷打盹或苦恼午饭吃什么呢？

Ransom永远也忘不了那天他推开办公室的门时见到的场景。

他的Charles正坐在别人怀里，一个中年男人正拖着他的腿弯，疯狂地亲吻他的脖子，仅仅是亲吻而已，男人脸上的表情就已闪烁着近于战栗般的迷恋。

Ransom嫉妒地要发狂，他有股冲动拿起刀捅穿男人的后心，穿透他的心脏，再从前胸穿出，但他看着男人迷醉的神色，忽然想起初见时那个埋头为他口交的女人，他们一样的心甘情愿为他奴役。

自己也是一样，他们同病相怜，可悲至极。

可Ransom知道他不可能走过去说，嗨Charles，我们谈场恋爱吧。

他很清楚游戏规则，于是什么也没做，只是握紧拳头，额角青筋涨起，他飞车到家，三两步冲上二楼卧室，翻箱倒柜，衣柜的衣服被一件件扔出来，床垫掀翻，床头柜的装饰品叮当乱响砸到地面，Ransom急切地趴在地上找，一寸寸搜寻床下的地毯。

他把压箱底的最后一张黑金卡寄到了Charles家里，三天以后，焦躁地在公寓踱步的Ransom终于听到了渴望已久的门铃。

Charles出现在门口，Ransom上前狠狠抱住他，拼命呼吸着他的味道。

“你已经忘了我了吗？”他颤声问。

“怎么会，我一直在想着你。”他把头埋进Ransom的脖子，笑得如此甜蜜。

Ransom苦笑，明知道对方是个无情无义、唯利是图的钓金者，说起假话一套一套，他心里居然还是存着一丝幻想。

他们温存地吃饭、喝酒，挤在沙发上看《罗马假日》，重温巴黎的种种回忆，在给对方脱衣服的时候，Ransom的手居然在颤抖，他怕在他身上看到不属于自己的痕迹。但事实幸好没有他所想的那么糟糕。

他有七天的时间，他们花了七天像普通情侣一样生活。Ransom觉得自己大概像希腊神话中的某个悲剧英雄，交付自己的所有，只为了片刻的欢愉。他也付出了所有，为换来一星期的完美爱情和性爱的垂怜。

Ransom觉得自己恨Charles，更恨这样的自己。但当他拥抱着Charles的时候，就像怀抱自己的整个世界。

第八天的早上，Ransom睁开眼睛，失落地看到Charles意料之中的离开。

这次他留下了一些东西。

Ransom拿掉那支新鲜待绽的玫瑰花，下面卡片的字迹出人意料的整洁漂亮。

**“亲爱的Ransom**

**我知道自己不是什么好人，但你过犹不及。”**

Ransom笑了，他想像出他无辜的湿漉漉的眼睛，低而动听的声音，他想象着他是写下这张字条的样子，往下读。

**“我离开你并不是因为你没钱，而是你的出身和为人。”**

这个满嘴谎话的臭婊子，Ransom皱眉。

**“我讨厌你每次叫我婊子的凶狠模样，那令我想拿刀砍了你，因为你没有一个真正的婊子妈妈， 没有在小房间透过木门的缝隙目睹过嫖客们骑在她身上用力扇她耳光的样子。”**

**“我讨厌你用恶作剧的方式，榨取别人的痛苦为乐。”**

**“在我们最后在一起的时光里，你总会感叹这一切都是假的，不，Ransom，这恰恰比真实还要更真。**

**“因为生活之于你更像个游戏，像你这样出生在上流社会的天之骄子，自觉洞察了世间的游戏规则，便想当然把天赋的东西当自己的本事，随心所欲地去厌恶排挤他人。**

**“这个道理，只怕你将来你也不会明白。所幸在爱面前，我们都是平等的上帝之子。**

**“但我还是祝愿你，一生屈尊俯就，不会误入歧途。”**

Ransom愤怒地想烧掉卡片，将这些冠冕堂皇的字眼付之一炬，最后却还是把打火机丢开，把那张散发幽香的纸张夹进了他不常看的书里。

几个月后，在被警察拷着手摁进车里时，他回头看着那个站在豪宅阳台手捧外公咖啡杯的巴西女孩，突然意识到，他好像不知道她是不是真的来自巴西，抑或是乌拉圭，厄瓜多尔，他从来没有在意过。因为她总是渺小的像尘埃。

也许Charles是对的。他想。

麻省警方的车辆疾驰而去，阳光透过警车车窗洒进来，Ransom闭上眼睛，感受那份冰冷的温度，牢狱在前方静静等着他，他突然想通了一件事，也许他Ransom是个各种意义上的恶人，但不爱的Charles才是最大限度的屈尊俯就。

Fin.


End file.
